(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country or telemark binding which is mounted on the top face of a ski, especially on a mounting plate mounted thereon, so as to be longitudinally displaceable and which is lockable in a plurality of sliding positions by means of a locking device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Especially in the area of alpine skiing there is a very great variety of arrangements for adjusting front and/or rear jaws in the longitudinal direction of the ski in order to match the overall unit consisting of front and rear jaws to a ski boot and to adjust the intensity of the force with which the sole of the boot is clamped between the two jaws. In that respect, reference is made, by way of example, to DE 39 24 939 A1.